


First Year

by thiscouldbealittlemoresonic



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Teen Castiel, Teen Charlie, Teen Crowley, Teen Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscouldbealittlemoresonic/pseuds/thiscouldbealittlemoresonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven year old Dean Winchester of Lawarence Kansas has his world turned upside down when he discovers that not only is magic real but his Mom is a witch. Now he is being shipped off to England of all places to go to school. AKA the one where the supernatural characters go to hogwarts. Mostly I'm ignoring what happens in the Harry Potter books so all the teachers are the same except that Bobby teaches DADA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off to london

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i was gonna put this up on the first but I forgot so here you go  
> There's gonna be a lot of happy fluff in this but there will be plot and tension too just mostly cute stuff  
> Also y'all should comment and poke me about posting the next chapter so it doesn't take me a month to update  
> This was also written before the Ilvermorny stuff came out so I just made up my own things about american wizards and American wizarding schools

Dean hated flying, there were a million and one ways this could go wrong. If he was more like his little brother he would have made a list, but as it was he was just trying not to hyperventilate. He was going on twelve hour flight over a freaking ocean just to go to school. “What did you just say Dean?” his father asked, with steel in his voice.

“Nothing.” His suit case was sitting next to him in the back seat of the car filled with only a few clothes as he would be buying everything else once he got to London.

The eleven year old was so worried about the flight and then going to a school where he had no friends that he hadn't realized that he had said his thoughts aloud.

Dean was still in a slight state of shock from the events that had unfolded in the last month. It was still hard to wrap his head around how one letter could make him go across an entire ocean.

_~flashback~_

Dean was sitting under the tree in front of their little house in Kansas playing with his seven year old little brother, Sammy. The day was bright and there were no clouds out. A warm wind was blowing down the street carrying the smell of the barbeque that the Lafitte's were having and of the pie that was being made in Dean's own house.A perfect day the summer before he started middle school. That was before the owl showed up

It wasn't that there wasn't wild life around them. Dean and Benny had chased a squirrel around in the park the day before. There were just no owls, in the middle of the day. The brown owl landed right in front of Dean, dropped an envelope and took off. On the paper in green ink was written,

_Mr. D Winchester_

_The First Bedroom on The Right_

_485 Robintree Road_

_Lawrence_

_Kansas_

Dean picked up the letter and turned it over in his hands. The envelope was made of yellowish parchment and it was sealed with red wax that had a coat of arms pressed into it; an H with a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake.

“Mom!” Dean called running into the house followed by Sammy.

“What's wrong Dean?” she asked turning around and wiping the flour off of her hands.

“An owl gave me a letter,” he said offering the offending object to his mother.

She muttered something quietly to herself glancing at the letter but not taking it from Dean's hand. “John!” she called up the stairs, “We need to have an important family discussion.”

That worried Dean. He had never much liked family discussions as they tended to be about his grades or him punching another kid for making fun of Cassie.

John Winchester came bounding down the stairs. The ex-marine looked around for some sort of danger.

He relaxed when he could see no immediate threat.“What's this important family discussion then?” the dark haired man asked, taking a seat at the table across from where Mary was standing.

“Read your letter to everyone, Dean.” Mary said as she sat down at the table.

Very carefully Dean took the wax off the paper and pulled out the letter inside.

With a little trouble Dean read what was written inside.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 

Headmaster; ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Winchester,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

 

Even Mary sat in a state of stunned silence, then it seem that all at once the Winchesters found their words, “Wizard?” John mumbled.

“Hogwarts?” Mary muttered, half grinning.

And little baby Sammy asked the most important question of all, “Is Dean going away?”

“Mom?” Dean asked once the others had made their remarks, “What's Hogwarts?”

Mary gave him a proud little smile, “Hogwarts is the best magic school in the world.”

John had started pacing the kitchen, “There's no such thing as magic.”

Mary stood and took her husbands arm, leading him back to the table, “Magical education in America doesn't start until you're fourteen and you only get four years of it.”

“There's no such thing as magic.” John protested. Instead of trying to explain it to her very confused family Mary went to the knife drawer, the one Dean and Sam weren't allowed to open, and took out the bottom. From underneath it she pulled a stick, there was a piece of tape holding it together near the tip. Mary waved it and muttered something quietly under her breath.

Everything in the kitchen started moving, food and knives and pots and pans were flying around, making, much to the other three's amazement, dinner.

“No such thing as magic Dad?” Dean asked, trying to hide his grin.

“That's about the only thing I'm good at,” Mary confessed, “But if you go to Hogwarts you can learn so much more.” By the end of the day Mary had gone out and sent a letter, apparently by owl to the wizarding school in Scotland.

_~End of Flashback~_

That's how Dean got to be sitting in the back of his Dad's car, about to fly to London, alone. “Remember,” his mom told him turning around in her seat, “You're meeting my friend Ellen Harville at the airport. She'll take you to get your things and get you to Kings Cross on the first.”

“Yeah, ok,” Dean sighed, he wished Sammy was there. The kid had gone to a friends house but the tense car could really use him to lighten the mood.

“It'll be fine,” his father said, not taking his eyes off the road, “I'm sure you'll make a lot of new friends. And you can write home whenever you want.”

Dean just nodded and pulled his legs up to his chest. What about all the friends he'd made here? Benny, Lisa, Cassie, they all thought his parents were shipping him off to some boarding school in California. Dean spend the rest of the drive staring silently out the window.


	2. Ms. Harville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean arrives in London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is super short but I'm gonna post another chapter over the weekend. Okay?

After they reached the airport final goodbyes were said, Dean got tearful hugs and kisses from both his parents and a promise of a letter a week. “There's money in your bag, that should be good enough to get you all your stuff and you might have a little left over.”  
Then he was rushed through security and onto his plane. He was sitting in the isle next to an old lady who fell asleep before they'd even taken off.  
The next twelve hours were torture, the flight attendants kept asking if he was alright and he couldn't fall asleep. At one point the lady next to him woke up and started asking him questions about himself. He had been in the middle of humming Seek and Destroy.  
“What are you going to London for, young man?” she had a thick accent.  
“School,” Dean muttered, his hands were sore but he couldn't bring himself to unclench them from around his arm rests.  
“Where are you going?” she pulled a ring out from her bag, there was string attached to it and Dean supposed that it was some weird kind of knitting.  
He shrugged, “Someplace my Mom wanted to go when she was growing up, I don't remember what it's called.” after that she seemed to lose interest in him. One other time she commented on his humming but other than that the rest of his flight was spent in silence. Once he thought of taking out the battered old copy of History of Magic that his mom had given him but he decided against it, he didn't want to risk throwing up on it.  
+++++++++++  
Dean practically ran off the flight, and out to the place where he could find Ellen. When he reached the room with waiting family members Dean realized that he had no idea what Ms. Harville looked like, luckily she was standing there with a sign that read “WINCHESTER”  
“Ms. Harville?” he asked the kind but tough looking lady.  
“You can call me Ellen.” she pulled his backpack onto her shoulder. “I was thinking we go get your school stuff then I'll take you back to my place.”  
Dean nodded quietly despite the fact that he hadn't slept in over a day. Ellen's plan didn't work however as Dean passed out as soon as she started the car. When he woke up it was to see a pair of brown eyes about an inch from his.  
He started. “Who are you?!”  
“Jo Singer,” the blond girl stated, “Mum said that you were American and that you passed out on the way to Diagon Alley.” He figured that she was Ellen's daughter, unlike her mother she had a thick accent.  
“Sorry,” he muttered starting to wonder if Ellen had carried him in from the car cause he was in a room filled with pictures of Jo and Ellen and a man with graying hair.  
“Mum,” Jo called into the hall, “He's awake.”  
Ellen walked into the room, “Morning sleepyhead.” she gave him a smile, “You ready to go shopping, or do you need another eighteen hours of sleep?”  
Dean rolled off the bed catching sight of his bag in the corner, “Was I really asleep for that long?”  
Ellen laughed, “Longer. Get dressed then we'll go get your things for school.”


	3. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I lied. Anyway here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy.

That is how Dean Winchester came to be walking into The Leaky Cauldron, in London, with a woman he barley knew, to get school supplies so he could learn magic.  
“Ellen?” Dean asked as they walked through the pub, several people gave her nods or waves, “Did you go to Hogwarts?”  
Ellen shook her head, and pulled out her wand as the excited the back of the pub, “I went to the Salem Witches Institute with your mother.” Ellen's wand wasn't broken like his mom's was. “It's not the best place to get a magical education, starts at fourteen ends ends at eighteen. We got thought theory after theory and then on the test they expected us to be able to do the actual spells on the test.” she tapped on of the bricks with the tip of her wand. “There wasn't any Quiddich team, and the Quadpot team was not something to be proud of.” Dean wondered vaguely about what Quiddich and Quadpot were as the brick she had touched started to move and in the blink of an eye they were standing in an archway.  
“Welcome to Diagon Alley.” through the arch Dean could see a cobbled street lined with shops, “Do you have your list?”  
Dean extracted the crumpled piece of paper from his jacket pocket. He felt out of place in his jeans, AC/DC t-shirt, and leather jacket; everyone else was wearing robes, even Ellen. “Says I need three black work robes, a black pointed hat.” he glanced up at the woman, “Really? A pointy black hat?”  
“Where do you think the muggles got the notion that we where them from?” she had a sparkle in her eye.  
“Protective gloves, Dragon hide?” again he looked over at the brown haired woman, but she just nodded for him to go on. “A black winter cloak with silver fastenings.”  
“We'll start at Madam Malkin's then. Your parents gave you money right?” from yet another pocket Dean produced the bag of coins, he'd looked at them on the plane but he couldn't figure out what they were, “Good.”  
When they walked in a bell rang and a squat, smiling witch turned to great them. “Ellen, fancy seeing you here, who's this?” she made a short wave towards Dean.  
“This is Dean, he's starting at Hogwarts this year and he needs some robes.”  
Before Dean could say anything Ellen pulled off his jacket and he was pulled up onto a stool. “What's acda?” a thick Scottish accent asked from with in the black robes on the stool next to him.  
Madam Malkin pulled a long robe over his head, “Dude it's AC/DC.”  
“What's that then?” the voice belonged to a black haired boy about his age.  
“It's a rock band, you've really never heard of them?” Dean had a hard time thinking that the other boy hadn't heard of them.  
“You're done dear,” the woman fitting the dark haired boy. Not soon after that Madam Malkin finished with Dean and soon they were out of the shop laden down with bags filled with his uniform.  
“We'll get your books at Flourish and Blots, then pick up your other things and go to Olivander's on the way out.”  
At Flourish and Blots the shop keeper looked at Dean asked, “Hogwarts, first year?” Ellen gave him a quick nod and they were out of there with a stack of books and a bottle of color changing ink in no time.  
Dean just stood off to the side as Ellen got his cauldron and a set of basic potions ingredients and the rest of his school supplies, he thought of how similar this was from two summers ago when they'd taken Sammy to get his things for kindergarten. Except they were getting crayons and glue sticks instead of brass scales and a beginners guide to transfiguration.  
Finally they reached the last stop on their trip. The sign above the shop read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 b.c.  
The shop was tiny and lined with thin boxes, giving Dean the impression of a library.  
A soft voice leaked out of the boxes, “Good afternoon.” An old man emerged from the piles his wide pale eyes looking like the full moon from the night Dean's dad had taken him out into the hospital parking lot after Sammy was born.  
“Looking for a wand I gather.” Dean nodded slowly. “Good, what might be your name?”  
“Dean Winchester.” the old man gave him a look before pulling out a measuring tape.  
“Which is your wand arm?” Dean held out his right arm, and Ollivander began to take measurements, shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor knee to armpit and around the head. Mr. Ollivander put the tape measure back in his pocket and began flitting around the shelves, pulling out boxes. “Here we go, twelve and a half inches, Dragon heartstring, flexible.” Ollivander handed Dean the stick, “Well, give it a wave.” Feeling completely stupid Dean waved the wand, but the old wand maker snacked it out of his hand. “No, no, perhaps.” another box was pulled down, “Thirteen inches, Oak, Phoenix feather, sturdy.” once again the wand was snatched out of Dean's hand before he had even finished the stroke.  
Dean looked back at Ellen, wondering what he was doing wrong but she just gave him an encouraging nod, “Maybe,” the old man took a long box down from the shelf, “Fourteen and a half inches, ivy, dragon heartstring. Pliable.”  
This time when Dean sliced the wand through the air a stream of red and gold sparks burst from the tip. Mr. Ollivander gave him a small smile, “The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Winchester.” the wand cost seven of the gold coins which were called Galleons.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long school is a thing and I haven't had a lot of time to write. But here you go, now we get to meet all our main characters

Dean spent the next two weeks until September in the small guest bedroom at the Singers house. He never met Jo's father because he was away for work. In those two weeks he finished nearly all of A History of Magic and he was ready to leave. Jo was driving him insane, don't get him wrong, she's a nice girl but over excitable was an understatement in her case.

On August twenty-ninth Ellen revived a letter from The Ministry of Magic, Dean had no idea what that was, saying that she needed to be there for something by a quarter past eleven on the first. This lead to Ellen dropping him off at Kings Cross Station after only helping him get his things into a trolley. “I'm so sorry I have to just leave you here.”

“It's fine Ellen,” it was not fine Dean was terrified that he'd miss the train, “You need to go to work I get it.”

Ellen handed him his train ticket, “Just remember its platform nine and three quarters. Go to the barrier between platforms nine and ten and just walk straight through, if you're scared it's best to take it at a run.” Dean just nodded and walked towards the station, “Send me an owl when you get there so I know you're safe!” Dean gave her a quick thumbs up before going into Kings Cross.

When he reached the barrier Dean got worried, if he heard Ellen wrong he would end up running straight into a brick wall.

“Why do we have to go through all these muggles,” Dean heard a voice say from behind him.

“Why don't you and Luci come up with a better way to get to the train and you tell who ever's in charge of these things.” Dean turned to see a group of four boys, two with black hair and two with blond. All standing with a tired looking older man.

“Boy's quiet down, Just get to the platform.” All five of them ran straight at the wall and disappeared one after another.

Dean turned his trolley around and took a running start at the wall, when he was too close to stop he thought of something, maybe they were wrong and he wasn't a wizard and he couldn't make it through the wall. Just before he hit Dean closed his eyes, but he wasn't thrown over the trolley instead he passed through the wall like it was made of air. When he opened his eyes a scarlet steam engine was waiting on the platform smoke billowing from it blew over the heads of the crowd of waiting people. Some were wearing robes and still others were dressed normally.

Dean didn't take much time to enjoy the view though, quickly he found an empty compartment and pulled his trunk into it with some difficulty. In his compartment Dean pulled his legs up to his chest and nodded off.

When he woke up the train was moving and there was an unnaturally red haired girl sitting across from him, “Charlie, Charlie Bradbary.” she held out her hand.

“Dean Winchester.” he shook.

“Ohh, you're american!” her voice got so high at the end of that sentence that Dean flinched.

“Yeah.” he sat back in his seat, “How long have you been in here?”

She looked up at the ceiling calculating, “Only about ten minutes, I've been trying to find a place to sit that wouldn't make me want to gouge my brains out with my wand.” She laughed, “One guy introduced him self as,” she changed her voice to Scottish accent, “Crowley, Furgus Crowley.”

She looked over at Dean with a glint of curiosity in her eyes. “Are your family wizards?”

“Well my Mom's a witch, she didn't really go into family history.” Charlie nodded seriously, “My Dad kept saying there was no such thing, but you should have seen his face when she took out her wand and dinner started making itself.” Dean laughed, “What about you?”

Charlie nodded, “My parents are both magic but we spend a lot of time in the muggle world cause they were both muggle borns. Both of them they were in Ravenclaw, but I hope I get into Gryffindor.”

“What are Ravenclaw and Gryffindor?” Dean bit his lip feeling stupid.

“You really don't know what they are?” Outside the train a big open field filled with cows flew by.

“Hey,” Dean held up his hands, “I found out the magic was real like a month ago, give me some slack.”

“You're mum didn't go to Hogwarts?”

Before Dean could answer, the door slid open revealing a plump woman, “Anything off the trolley dears?”

The two eleven year-olds stood up and went into the corridor. The cart was covered with a bunch of sweets Dean had never heard of, Berttie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and about a dozen other things Dean was sure they didn't sell at the Seven Eleven back home.

Charlie got a pack of Droobles and a pack of Berttie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Paying two Knuts. Dean tried not to get intimidated by all the strange names, he got a Chocolate Frog and a Cauldron Cake.

Charlie opened the box of Berttie Bott's and handed one to Dean, “Here, I think this one is cherry.”

It wasn't cherry, it was curry. Charlie was laughing her head off. “That's not funny.” Dean protested taking a big bite out of his Cauldron Cake to chase away the heat.

“Oh but it is.” they spent a while going through the beans, Charlie always seemed to get the good ones but not once did Dean get one that didn't make him want to spit it out. “Hey if you're Cholcate Frog card is Merlin can I have it?”

“My what?” Dean asked looking down at the package in his hands.

Charlie rolled her eyes, “Choclate Frogs all have cards with famous witches of wizards on them, Merlin's the only one I don't have.”

It wasn't Merlin, Dean's card read:

Godric Gryffindor

_Medieval_

_(precise dates unknown)_

_One of the four famous Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Godric Gryffindor was the most accomplished dueller of his time, an enlightened fighter against Muggle-discrimination and the first owner of the celebrated Sorting Hat._

“We should get into our robes, were almost there.”


End file.
